


Blueberry Poptarts

by havemy_heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis' senior year just got a whole lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Poptarts

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by LJ user lynx212. Any remaining mistakes are my own. This is fluffy and the characters are in high school, in case that doesn't float your boat. I own Travis, Cole and Will but I don't own Poptarts.

Travis shifted his backpack with a sigh as he walked down the hall with his best friend, Will. Second week of senior year was almost over and he was tired of school already. Except for one thing. Well, person. Will continued to ramble on about his upcoming date that night with his girlfriend and Travis only half-listened, his mind on the cute, new guy in his history class: blond, blue eyes and a little over six feet of tanned perfection. At least compared to his own boring brown hair, green eyes and 5'11 frame.

"So do you?" he heard Will ask.

"Uh, do I what?" Travis responded, not even sorry that he'd been caught not paying attention.

Will rolled his brown eyes good-naturedly before punching Travis' arm. "I saw you checking out that new guy at lunch. Are you gonna ask him out or what?"

"I don't know anything about him, Will. Including if he's even into guys." Travis appreciated that Will was so supportive of him, but trying to hook him up with the new guy was maybe going a little too far.

"Well, now's your chance to find out because he's coming this way."

Before Travis could even blink, Will subtly knocked him into the blond who had just reached them, causing him to bang hard into the lockers.

"Shit, sorry! Cole, right? Are you okay?" Travis asked, feeling his face warm with embarrassment.

"Hey, yeah I'm good, uh," he paused, waiting for Travis to fill in the blank.

"Travis," he answered, willing his blush to subside.

"Travis, cool," Cole smiled. "You're in my history class right?" At Travis' nod, his smile widened. "It's actually good that I bumped into you."

Travis gave a confused sort of smile, not really understanding how that could be good. Will must be having a field day.

"I need to go to the office and get a different locker, but I can't remember where it is. Could you show me?"

Travis glanced at Will, who was grinning at him, before focusing back on Cole. "Uh, sure, no problem, man. It's this way." He gestured for Cole to walk back the way he had come. As he turned to follow him, he glared at Will and mouthed 'later' then jogged to catch up to Cole.

**

Travis walked into history the next day not knowing what to expect. He and Cole had chatted on the way to the office, but not about anything substantial. He was no closer to knowing anything personal about his crush, except that he was a swimmer and had his first team practice Friday after school.

As he debated with himself whether or not to find an excuse to show up at the practice, someone dropped into the seat next to his.

"Hey, Travis." He looked up to see Cole sitting there smiling at him, holding out what looked like a "Poptart?"

"Hey, Cole. Sure, thanks," he replied, taking the breakfast pastry with a grin. "Get the locker thing sorted out?"

"Yeah, man. Thanks again for helping me yesterday. It sucks being the new guy." Cole bit into his own poptart and licked a stray crumb off of his lip.

Travis mentally groaned at the sight before biting into his own pastry to distract himself. He was pleasantly surprised to discover it was blueberry, his favorite.

"So, do you happen to know what the best beach is for surfing around here?" Cole asked.

"You surf?" Travis asked, trying not to sound overly excited. Surfing was his life.

Cole laughed at Travis' expression. "Yeah, man. I moved here from Florida and I practically lived at the beach."

Travis' smile widened. "That's awesome. I surf, too. Are you doing anything after school today? I could show you my favorite spot."

Travis subtly blushed as he realized how eager he sounded, but this was too good to be true. Blueberry poptarts _and_ surfing? If Cole loved old school alternative music, Travis had found his soul mate.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cole responded with a lazy smile. They finished their breakfast and turned forward as Mr. Walsh began the lesson.

**

Travis was in awe watching Cole on his board. He had never seen anyone with such perfect form. Cole looked at one with the waves and Travis thanked whatever deity was out there for being able to see this.

His brief reverie was interrupted as Cole jogged up and stuck his board in the sand beside Travis', collapsing beside him on a towel. "Definitely an awesome spot, man," Cole enthused. "I can see why you spend all of your time here."

Travis didn't immediately respond, too caught up in watching Cole's throat work as he chugged from his water bottle.

Cole looked at him when he didn't say anything and an easy smile spread across his face. "Hey, man." He kicked Travis' leg lightly to get his attention. "Wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Travis rolled his eyes at himself. "There's a little hole-in-the-wall place not too far from here. It's kind've a dive, but they have the best burgers."

"Okay, it's a date," Cole smiled and winked before going to rinse off under the outdoor shower.

Wait, what? Did Cole just wink at him and call it a date? Travis stared after Cole in happy surprise before standing up and following him to the showers.

**

"Mmm, you weren't kidding. This is one of the best burgers I've ever had."

Travis tried not to stare as Cole ate his burger, but he managed to make the act so sensual, licking the sauce as it spilled over the side and swiping his tongue across his lips.

He cleared his throat as he felt his jeans get a little tighter. "Uh, glad you like it. I usually come here with Will after surfing."

Cole wiped his mouth and took a sip of his Coke. "Will, that's the guy you were with in the hall, right?"

"Yeah, we've been best friends since we were kids. He's a good guy."

"Seems like it. I had a couple guys I went surfing with too." Cole smiled. "They were pretty pissed when they found out I was moving, but what can you do, right?"

"Their loss is my gain," Travis spoke without thinking. His eyes got bigger as he realized what he just said and he cleared his throat before backpedaling furiously. "Shit. Uh, I mean...you know, it's cool to have someone else to surf with, yeah?" Nervous, he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "Well, I already surf with Will, but..." God, open mouth, insert foot. Cole probably thought he was a creeper now.

Cole chuckled and smiled, reaching over to put his hand on Travis' knee. "It's cool. I know what you mean."

Travis blew out a breath and managed a smile. "Yeah. Uh, ready to go?"

"Sure." As they stood to leave, Travis could have sworn Cole was checking out his ass. Maybe he had a chance after all?

**

Since they had dropped off Cole's car at his house earlier when he got his surf gear, Travis drove him back there instead of school.

"Hey, wanna come in for a little bit? My mom's still at work," Cole offered with a smile.

Travis swallowed hard. If that didn't sound like an invitation to fool around, he didn't know what did. Plus, Cole's normal, easy smile looked a little 'come hither' just then.

"Yeah, sure," he replied with a smile of his own. Hopefully, he wasn't misreading Cole's intentions. He really didn't want to get his ass kicked by his crush.

As soon as they got inside and closed the door, Cole wrapped a hand around Travis' neck and pulled him into a kiss. Travis jumped slightly in surprise, but leaned into the kiss, one hand on Cole's hip for balance.

The kiss was a little messy, mostly spit and tongues, but it felt so good to Travis. He felt Cole's other hand slide down to his ass and squeeze, prompting Travis to moan.

Cole pulled back from their heated exchange so they could catch their breath. Feeling confident, he threaded his fingers through Travis' hair and said, "I'm glad I read the signals right." He smiled before kissing Travis again. "I've had my eye on you since the first day of class."

"Really?" Travis was shocked. He never even thought Cole knew who he was until a couple days ago.

"Yeah, why do you think I asked for your help the other day? And I don't share my blueberry poptarts with just anyone." He tried to look serious but couldn't contain his grin.

Travis just stared at the other man, wondering how he could have missed Cole's interest in him. He didn't have anymore time to wonder about it as their lips met again.

As they pulled apart, Cole grabbed his hand and tugged him into the livingroom.

"Hey," Travis began as Cole handed him a videogame controller. "What kind of music do you like?"

The End


End file.
